Sweet, Sweet Voice
by xXSilent DreamerXx
Summary: <html><head></head>Her voice, at the time of my death. My love, I will no longer swim beneath the waves, but instead amongst the stars. (fixed some minor errors!)</html>


**This came to me in a dream. It was so beautiful I almost cried.**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly morning on the shore, not a single wave on the surface. A small boat was the only visible object on the horizon. The ripples of water reflected its golden yellow surface, as bright as the sun itself.<p>

Two men were in this boat, their long yellow coats camouflaging them within the ship. They worked in silence, admiring the still beauty while it lasted. After a few minutes, they stood up and took a deep breath. A net was cast into the depths. The long cords disrupted the surface's tranquility, turning what was once a lovely painting of the sky into chaos- the colors swirled and clashed with each other in confusion, for they no longer reflected the reality of nature.

A figure struggled in the abyss, fighting for dear life. Flipping, splashing, cursing at letting himself fall into this trap, until the men thought they'd seen enough, and hoisted him into the yellow boat. They untangled him from the thick ropes, and, seeing his opportunity, the poor soul began to flip around in an attempt to return to the sweet abyss.

_Just a little higher, _he thought. _A little higher and I shall be free._

The men, however, seized the poor creature and tossed him into a bucket. They shut the lid, leaving him in total darkness. Fear shone through his eyes; he believed this day would be his last. The boat lurched. He could hear the humming of the engine, and soon enough, they had reached the shore.

_God, please don't let me die like this._

He felt the bucket he was kept in be lifted, carried on toward his inevitable doom. This was it. How his life would end. He never even had the chance to say goodbye to his friends. His family. His beloved. He closed his eyes, knowing that at least he was going to a better place. A place where he could gaze down upon and protect his friends, his family. His beloved.

Unbeknownst to him, a young girl had witnessed the whole ordeal. Processing everything with her intelligent green eyes, she began to follow the men.

* * *

><p>He woke up on a table inside a small room. Glancing around, he could make out a fireplace, a sink, a <em>knife. <em>He gasped, only to realize he wasn't in water anymore, but instead on dry land. He began to flip around, trying in vain to reach the sink. Oh, how he missed the precious water. Sweet, delicious, refreshing water.

_Tap, tap, tap. _The sound of footsteps. He froze. Who could it be? Had someone cone to rescue him, or only to seal his fate?

_Click. _The door opened. Out came a strange man with orange skin and a hat puffed up like a cloud. _A chef. _The man struck him as familiar, though he couldn't quite recall his name.

The man eyed the creature, and, seeming satisfied, pulled out a long knife in the shape of a rectangle.

_A butcher's knife. That's what they call it, _he remembered.

The man approached him, knife in hand. The fish squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the death blow. _Kill me! Kill me! Don't let me suffer this unbearable pain, the pain of suffocation, of loss. Kill me, and I shall see my friends again. My family. My beloved. _He took one last breath, imagining what it would be like to die, to no longer swim, but instead, to fly.

But the impact never came.

He opened his eyes, and, much to his delight, the man was gone and the knife lay at his side. _Click. _The door closed.

"Stop! Stop I tell you!" He froze. Could it be? The sweet voice of his beloved, telling the man to stop?

_No. It is just the trick of the mind. You are near death, and therefore you are starting to imagine things. _

No, that couldn't be true. If that was his beloved, he would let her know how he truly felt, so near death, never to speak again.

.

"My love, my sweet, sweet love

I am hearing her voice at time of my death.

Her sweet, sweet voice

I am hearing _your _voice.

.

"My love, my lovely bride

If you can hear me

Please come and stand by my side.

Sooth me with your sweet, sweet voice.

.

"My dear, my sweet, sweet dear

Oh, how I wish we could be near!

I had been told that I could fly

To no longer swim beneath the waves

But amongst the stars!

Dying to the rhythm of your, sweet, sweet voice

.

"My love, my sweet, sweet love

I bid you farewell

I will gaze down on you

From the sky above

.

"My love, oh my beloved

How I wish we could be near!

Dancing to the rhythm if your sweet, sweet voice

As I lie hear, surrounded by death

All these words I wish for you to hear."

.

He closed his eyes, certain it would be the final time. All he could remember was the sensation of being picked up with her gentle hands.

And hearing her voice.

* * *

><p>He awoke inside a tank. He felt quite fine, unscathed from the incident. He looked around in hope of finding <em>her. <em>He sighed. She was nowhere to be seen.

_She saved me. Stepped out of line for my own well-being. If only I could show her my gratitude; my love._

Out of the corner of his eye, a door opened and a short boy with long hair stepped out. He eyed the fish for a few seconds before running back outside.

_Strange..._

The door opened again and this time a young girl with bright green eyes walked in. She had blonde hair tied up in an intricate ponytail, along with a pink and green outfit. She was humming a soft tune; a lullaby.

_She's so beautiful! And, oh, that sweet, sweet voice!_

She looked up at the tank, smiling, and sat down with her side pressing against the cool glass. He swam up to her, overjoyed.

All in an exchange of glances, she knew he was grateful, and he knew she didn't mind.

Nothing could ever go wrong, dreaming to the rhythm of her sweet, sweet voice.

_Your, sweet, sweet voice.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy, fluff, fluff...<strong>


End file.
